Sé mío
by Yukii
Summary: Es el día d San Valentín y Kurama actúa d manera extraña,dirigiendo miraditas a Hiei,sonrojándose,siendo muy tierno con él...Q le pasa al zorro?No puede ser amor x Hiei.Por supuesto q no.En todo caso será la nueva medicación.Autora:Idiom Laurels[YAOI,K&H]


Hola! ^___^ He vueltoooo! ¡Sobreviví! (qué exagerada soy XDD)

Bueno, este no es el fic que pensaba traducir ^^' pero cuando la autora dijo que iba a hacer un especial para el Día de San Valentín me dije pues vamos a traducirlo y así les haces un regalito ^^

Pero el otro fic lo voy a publicar igual! Sólo que lo haré más tarde de lo que tenía pensado ^_^

Cuando encontréis estos signos ((: quiere decir que son notas de la autora, mías no eh. Yo no he podido evitarlo y he tenido que poner alguna de las muchas tonterías que se me pasaban por la cabeza al leer XDD, lo he señalado con un () y un número dentro, lo podréis leer al final del fic ^^

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

Espero que os guste!!!

**********************************************************************

**SÉ MÍO**

(Be Mine)

Autora: Yugijouoh

(yugijouoh@yahoo.com)

**********************************************************************

^*Love*^

(Hiei's POV)  
  


No podía evitar girar la cabeza cada vez que veía uno de ellos. Estaban tan radiantes y tan contentos que era bastante difícil no hacerlo. Los odiaba. Rosa, rosa fuerte, rosa cálido, rojo, y corazones púrpura estaban absolutamente POR TODAS PARTES! ¡Llenaban toda la ciudad! Era enfermizo, verdaderamente enfermizo. Sin mencionar que las actitudes de todos a mi alrededor coincidían con el aspecto de los corazones. Todo el mundo estaba contento y era amable con los que había a su lado. Todos estaban siendo demasiado amables si me lo preguntas. ¡Las manos de las personas estaban por todas partes del otro! Vi un par de humanos que tenían sus manos en el bolsillo del otro... ¿de qué servía eso? ¿Estaban intentando robarse el uno al otro? ¿Por qué hacerlo tan obvio? ((:Hiei siendo un inocente y pequeño youkai.)). Hoy todo había decidido ir contra mí y confundirme.

Observé desde mi árbol como un joven humano y una humana estaban sentados debajo de él y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían unas expresiones extrañas en sus rostros. Se veían tan débiles y vulnerables de esa manera. Era realmente espantoso. Era como si ambos hubieran entrado en su propio mundo, sin preocuparse de lo que pasaba aquí y ahora. El macho metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró una pequeña caja. Al verla, la hembra se cubrió la boca con ambas pequeñas manos sorprendida y emocionada. El macho asintió y abrió la caja para descubrir una grande y brillante piedra en un anillo más o menos del tamaño de uno de los dedos de ella. Parecía como si se fuese a morir. ¿Era esta una nueva forma de tortura, darle a una chica una piedra en un anillo? La hembra se lanzó al pecho del macho y gritó, "¡Sí!" Los dos cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron de un modo dulce, entrando en ese mundo de ellos. De alguna manera, los encontré todavía más débiles que antes. Me prometí a mí mismo que yo nunca sería así. Fuera lo que fuera, no quería que me pasase a mí.

No podía soportar estar aquí por más tiempo. Necesitaba alejarme de toda esta locura humana. Volvería al mundo de los demonios, pero, ¿luego qué? No me apetecía mucho en este momento. Sin embargo, sí que quería alejarme de los humanos. Así que, tenía un par de opciones: irme a un bosque desierto o a una isla, suicidarme, o ir a ver a Kurama. No quería irme a una isla o a un bosque. Las islas tenían demasiada agua y sería un problema llegar a una. Y en los bosques, había demasiados animales felices que hacían pensar allí. Suicidarme fue algo que consideré más, pero ese no era mi estilo. Sería como si me estuviera rindiendo a la vida en sí. ¡Entonces quedaba Kurama! Estaría contento de oír que le escogí a él antes que el suicidio.

Era sábado. Eso significaba que Kurama no tenía escuela, ¿no? Eso esperaba. No quería tener que acercarme a esa escuela suya otra vez. Había pasado por allí antes y era lo más rosa de todo! Recé para que Kurama no estuviese contagiado con esta enfermedad del corazón rosa como todos los demás lo estaban.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, sin que nadie me viera. En todas partes donde miraba la gente estaba haciendo cosas el uno con el otro... de aquella manera como ellos se tocaban.

Me detuve en la casa de al lado de la de Kurama y eché un vistazo por la ventana. Quizá podría averiguar por mí mismo lo que estaba pasando mirando la gente de dentro, así no tendría que preguntárselo a Kurama.

Había dos chicas dentro, mirando una 'televisión'. Esperé y miré unos minutos más. Todavía estaban mirándola. Esperé más hasta que una de ellas miró dos veces y me vio en la ventana, gritó como si estuviese siendo asesinada. Tomé ese momento para correr a la casa de Kurama y entrar por su ventana, convenientemente dejada abierta.

Me quedé de pie en su habitación, buscándolo. Pero Kurama no parecía estar aquí. ¡¿Dónde podría estar?! ¡¿No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí para verle?! Fuese cual fuese el caso, no quise buscarlo por la casa por miedo a que su 'madre' estuviese en casa. Así que me puse cómodo en su cama y empecé a esperar... y a esperar... y a esperar. Esperé por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hasta que caí dormido de aburrimiento.

Parpadeé, abriendo mis ojos lentamente para ser saludado por la agradable y sonriente cara de Kurama. (También noté un suave color rosáceo en sus mejillas, pero no me sobresalté porque normalmente lo tenía cuando yo estaba cerca). Me habría levantado rápidamente y bajado de su cama, pero él se había puesto sobre mí. Kurama estaba a gatas, encorvado sobre mí, riendo ligeramente para sí mismo.

"Buenos días, Cariño." Dijo él sarcásticamente, inclinándose hacia abajo y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Ja Ja..." Le gruñí, dándole un empujón lejos de mí para así poderme sentar.

"¿Entonces, qué te trae por aquí, Hiei?" Me preguntó, poniendo una cara seria, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie.

"Tenía que alejarme de todos esos patéticos humanos... todos están actuando de una forma rara." Expliqué, levantándome.

"¿Oh? ¿Y cómo es eso?" Me preguntó curioso.

"¡Están casi celebrando el hecho de que hay dos de ellos en el mismo sitio!" Dije en un tono molesto. ¿Qué era tan genial el estar solo con otra persona?

"Ya veo lo que pasa." Dijo Kurama de la elegante manera que él hablaba, mientras caminaba hacia mi lado y rodeaba mi pecho con sus brazos, acercándome a él. Mi cuerpo chocó con el de Kurama, mi espalda contra su pecho. Sus dedos agarraron mi tela negra con fuerza mientras inclinaba hacia delante su cabeza y empezaba a hablar en un susurro en mi oído, como si me quisiese decir algo que no quería que nadie más oyese, aunque claramente sólo estábamos nosotros dos en esa habitación. "Estoy contento de verte Hiei, ha pasado tiempo desde que me viniste a visitar la última vez."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kurama?" Pregunté otra vez, apartándome bruscamente y girándome para estar de cara a él.

"No te exaltes tanto con eso, Hiei. Es sólo el día de San Valentín." Empezó, sonriéndome otra vez, mirándome directamente a los ojos con ese tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. "Es un día en el que tenemos que honrar al amor y a nuestras relaciones con otros."

"Oh... eso lo explica." Le dirigí una comprensiva mirada de asco. ¡Otra vez más una fiesta! ¿No tenían bastantes ya? "Entonces, lo tomo como que harás algo 'especial' hoy. Me voy." Dije, empezando a ir hacia la ventana.

"No. No voy a hacer nada hoy, Hiei. Mi madre ha salido y me temo... que no tengo a nadie con el que pasar esta fiesta." Dijo tristemente, bajando su cabeza para mirar al suelo.

"¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer con la gente hoy? ¿O con ese alguien que no tienes? ¿Y qué papel ocupa ese alguien, supuestamente?" Pregunté, caminando hacia él y sentándome en su cama.

"Anda, estás lleno de preguntas hoy." Kurama rió, mirando hacia arriba contento otra vez. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? Sólo un segundo antes se veía como si estuviese sufriendo y ahora estaba más contento que nunca. Dudé si alguna vez lo entendería.

"Me he dado cuenta. ¡Venga, contesta zorro!" Exigí. Me estaba hartando ya de toda esta estupidez de Día de San 'Valenteam'.

"Bueno Hiei, hoy, cuando tienes a alguien a quien quieres más que a nadie pasas el día con él y, como has dicho, celebras esos sentimientos. Expresan sus emociones de muchas maneras diferentes: abrazos, besos, palabras de amor, cogiéndose de las manos, haciendo el amor... muchas cosas." Kurama se veía disgustado otra vez. ¿Es que él quería a alguien así? ¡Se estaba volviendo tan patético como los humanos!

"¿Y eso de darse piedras?"

"¿... Piedras?" Preguntó, viéndose un poco confundido.

"Sí. Vi a un hombre darle a una mujer una piedra hoy. Ella parecía muy entusiasmada también."

"Oh, ¿un diamante?"

"Lo parecía."

"Bueno Hiei, eso probablemente quería decir que el hombre le estaba pidiendo a la mujer que fuese su compañera." Dijo Kurama, sus mejillas volviéndose más rosadas con el tema y su cara viéndose más agitada.

"¿Compañera? No te di una piedra cuando nos convertimos en compañeros." Dije confundido.

Los humanos eran idiotas.

Las mejillas rosas de Kurama cogieron un color más fuerte. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Quiero decir, compañeros en la vida, Hiei." Se corrigió, levantándose rápidamente y apartándose de mí. Algo pasaba. Pero, ¿qué era?

"¿Por qué este tema te afecta tanto?" Le pregunté, haciendo que él me mirara. Cerró los ojos ligeramente, dirigiéndome una dulce mirada y lentamente caminó hacia mí.

"Porque estoy listo para sentar la cabeza con alguien, para encontrar a quien amo más y estar con él hasta que no me quede más tiempo. Necesito a ese alguien que amo..."

"Entonces sólo ves y díselo." Dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Es muy fácil."

"Me temo que no lo es. Pero esto no es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte. Es mi problema y sólo mi problema. Yo me ocuparé de él." Se giró hacia mí otra vez, esta vez en su cara había una sonrisa compasiva, suplicándome.

"Ja, desde luego que es en parte mi problema. Si estás atrapado en todo esta estúpida emoción entonces necesito ayudarte a pasar por ella, así podrás luchar mejor y cubrir mi espalda. Eres un zorro idiota... y no puedes hacer esto tú solo." Le espeté enojado, dirigiéndole algo entre una mirada amenazadora y una sonrisa. Joder, odiaba ver a Kurama así. No era el zorro tranquilo que era normalmente. Necesitaba quitarle eso de encima.

"Eres muy amable a veces, Hiei." Suspiró, sus mejillas volviéndose más oscuras.

Le di un 'hn'. "ENTONCES... ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Refunfuñé, asegurándome de sonar tan fastidiado como fuese posible.

"Bueno, ¿te gustaría salir en una ci- un día fuera conmigo?" Kurama estaba empezando a sudar mucho. Levanté una ceja en sospecha. ¿Por qué él querría salir hoy y ver a toda esa gente dándose la mano y eso? ¿Eso no le disgustaría todavía más?

"Ehh... lo que quieras." Contesté. Una dulce expresión de alivio apareció en su cara. Soltó un muy contento suspiro mientras extendía sus brazos y me abrazaban cerca de él otra vez. Estaba siendo tan tierno conmigo, como si estuviese manejando una estatua de Hiei hecha de cristal. Últimamente Kurama había estado haciéndome esto mucho; empezó al mismo tiempo que aparecieron sus mejillas rosadas. Todo empezó hará aproximadamente unos tres meses, así que ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Al principio le pregunté por qué me estaba abrazando y tocando últimamente, me dijo que era porque la vida era corta, sobre todo para nosotros, haciendo lo que hacíamos, y que quería asegurarse de que yo sabía cuánto él se preocupaba por mí (1). No podía rechazarle. No quería que se enfadara y se marchara. ¿Dónde tendría que ir cuando los humanos me estuvieran poniendo enfermo? Kurama era como la salida para todos mis problemas en la vida... Si le perdiera, mi vida no sería nada más que dolor y sufrimiento.

"Hiei, ¿qué piensas de mí?" Era una extraña pregunta viniendo de él. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Quiero decir, siempre había esa cosa de 'me preocupo por ti, Hiei', pero ¿por qué importaba lo que pensaba yo de él? Claro, él era mi compañero, y por supuesto mi amigo, ¿pero él no lo sabía ya? Quizás se estaba volviendo inseguro y necesitaba ser tranquilizado. ¿Le ayudaría a ser más fuerte si no se lo decía? ¡Después de todo no se lo había dicho! ¿Pero, tal vez esa era la causa de su comportamiento? Quizá, para resolver esos problemas que él estaba teniendo todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era decirle a Kurama que él era mi amigo. Aunque no quería hacerlo. Entonces estaría obligado a quedarme con él para siempre. Si haces una promesa a alguien, como la amistad, no puedes ignorarla. Persistiría contigo para siempre... estaría entregando un poquito de mí a él, para ayudarle a llenar el vacío que él tenía. Tenía que confiar en que él no me abandonaría, porque si lo hiciese se llevaría esa parte de mí y la parte de sí mismo que él compartió. Era arriesgado. Mi confianza era una cosa muy rara. ¿Le daría eso también?

"Creo que para un estúpido zorro, eres uno bastante bueno." Dije, mientras él se levantaba y se alejaba otra vez. Sonrió.

"Gracias Hiei, lo necesitaba." ¿Así estaba en lo cierto? Wow, eso no pasaba a menudo cuando podía adivinar las emociones de otros. No era uno de mis fuertes debo decir. Pero de alguna manera, adivinar lo que le pasaba a Kurama era más fácil que con otras personas. Pensé que era extraño, podía muy, muy fácilmente averiguar lo que pasaba en esa mente chivata suya... pero en cambio tomaba el otro camino. Preferiría estar sorprendido y no conocer sus pensamientos... no quería entrar ilegalmente.

"Hn. ¿Así que, vamos a ir o sólo a juguetear en tu cama todo el día?"

Kurama se quedó sentado y me sonrió. Se veía como si se estuviese divirtiendo sólo pasando el rato con su mejor amigo Hiei, quien estaba pasando también un buen rato con su zorro! Hn. No era eso. ¿Por qué se veía tan contento?

"Está bien, saldremos sólo en un minuto. Pero antes que lo hagamos me gustaría cambiarme de ropa... si quieres, tú también puedes cambiarte. ¡Esas cosas gastadas deben estar muy sucias! Puedo lavarlas para ti." Kurama sugirió, yendo hacia mí y quitándome mi capa. Alargué el brazo y la agarré, echándomela por mi brazo.

"Lo haría, pero no tengo nada para cambiarme por si no te has dado cuenta. Así que a menos que quieras que me pasee sin nada encima, lo olvidaría."

"Oh venga, Hiei." Dijo, agarrando mi capa otra vez.

"¡¿Quieres que me pasee desnudo?!" Grité. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que llevar mientras?

Kurama se quedó quieto un momento con una expresión extraña en su cara, casi como si estuviese pensando en ello. Aunque estaba bromeando... sí. Estaba bromeando.

"¡Claro que no, Hiei!" Me dijo con una voz enérgica. "No tardarán en lavarse y quiero que te veas muy bien. Y te sientas cómodo y así puedas esperar a que se acaben de lavar." Explicó, en su mayor parte. Todavía no tenía nada que ponerme...

"¿Qué me pongo mientras estoy esperando?" Pregunté, dirigiéndole mi mejor cara enojada. Con eso, Kurama se quedó quieto. Me sonrió alegremente tan rápido como se quitaba y me lanzaba su camiseta. "Kurama, esto es sólo una camiseta-..." Y luego sus pantalones...

Pronto, Kurama y sus boxers desaparecieron en su cuarto de baño después de decirme que dejara mi ropa en un montón sobre su cama. Rápidamente me la quité y me puse la camiseta y los pantalones que Kurama me había lanzado. Por supuesto, tenía que agarrarme fuertemente los pantalones para evitar que se cayesen, con lo que empecé a molestarme bastante, así que decidí sentarme en el suelo, así no se caerían. Me sentía extraño llevando la ropa de Kurama. Todavía estaba caliente y cubierta de su olor. Pero extrañamente, no me importó que ella tuviera la esencia del zorro. Era confortante de algún modo...

"Hiei, ¿cómo vas?" Kurama preguntó, mientras surgía de la otra habitación con su ropa nueva. La ropa le quedaba muy bien... más de que de costumbre.

"Bien. ¿Por qué?" Respondí, rápidamente poniéndome de pie y cogiendo mis pantalones.

Kurama rió ligeramente al verme forcejeando para mantenerme fuera de la vista...

"Parece que estás teniendo problemas ahí, déjame ayudarte." Ofreció Kurama, no dejándome oportunidad para rechazar mientras me agarraba por la cintura, impidiendo que sus pantalones se cayeran. No era necesario que él hiciese eso, yo podía hacerlo fácilmente y no servía de nada hacerlo de esta manera. Él dobló la mayoría de la tela que sobraba en la cintura, así él podía sujetarlo con sólo usar una mano. Y luego la utilizó para tirar de mí hacia su cama, dejándome y colocándome de una manera de modo que nada resbalara. "¡Voy a poner tus otras cosas en la lavadora. Volveré pronto así que no te vayas!" Él dijo, cogiendo mi ropa y escapándose.

Me quedé allí como él me había pedido. ¿Por qué aguantaba todo este trato de bebé? ¡Le dejaba hacer las cosas más sencillas por mí! ¡Yo podía hacerlas fácilmente solo! Pero, disfrutaba cuando Kurama las hacía... ¿me estaba... volviendo perezoso?

Kurama volvió pronto y se sentó a mi lado. Intenté levantarme, pero Kurama puso sus manos en mis hombros y me mantuvo firmemente en el sitio. Él entonces me giró, me levantó hacia él y poco a poco empezó a mover su cabeza hacia la mía. Muy pronto, sus ojos se ensancharon y se detuvo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Decidí que era mejor que no preguntara...

Kurama suspiró y desvió la vista. Estaba pasando algo importante en su mente, pero resistí la tentación de mirar lo que era.

"¿Kurama...?" Dije en pregunta. Sabía que él entendía lo que quería decir. Con Kurama no tenía que preguntarle si había algún problema para que él captase el mensaje. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alterar mi tono un poco para que fuese más suave y casi preocupado. Todo se había vuelto así poco a poco, como con el sonrojo de Kurama y sus abrazos. Todo había pasado tan despacio que apenas lo noté.

"No te preocupes, Hiei. Estoy bien." Me aseguró, mirándome con normalidad. Se veía y actuaba contento, pero había algo que no me estaba diciendo. "Bueno, creo que tu ropa ya estará lavada ahora, voy a secarla. Por favor Hiei, siéntete como en casa mientras estoy fuera! Y recuerda, ¡no te vayas!" Dijo otra vez, marchándose.

Esperé un rato antes de examinar la habitación para algo que fisgonear. Había muchos libros, tal vez uno de ellos serviría. Escogí uno bonito y pequeño y empecé a leer en una página que estaba casi al final del libro, la razón por la que empecé en ese lugar no la sé. Me di cuenta de que tenía fecha también; era de hace unos meses.

Una personalidad tan dura, frío, despreocupado, ¿por qué me hace tan feliz el estar a su lado? Una emoción tan fuerte que tan sólo puede competir con la rabia y el odio de pasados amores. ¿Por qué él? ¿No es él todo lo que yo no soy? ¿No es él todo lo que me prometí que no sería? Y aún así, algo sobre como es él es lo hace mejor que yo. Me encanta sostenerlo entre mis brazos; en el último par de semanas he empezado a conocer más la maravillosa sensación. Pero no es por esto. No es que esté atraído sólo por su personalidad... él es a quien amo. Le amo. Y no me sorprendería si él sintiese lo mismo... pero el objetivo está todavía lejos. No se lo puedo decir. Si fuese rechazado, nunca más podría mirarle otra vez a la cara.

Esto era extrañamente familiar a lo que Kurama había estado hablando antes. Tenía que aconsejarle que no leyese semejantes estúpidos libros. Probablemente su mente estaba siendo afectada por éstos. Después decidí que un día escribiría mi propio libro. (2) ¡Un libro que estuviese en contra de emociones de todo tipo! ¡Uno que estuviese lleno de asesinatos y fría traición! Me aseguraría de conseguir que Kurama, me ayudase con él, podía aprender de él (al igual que yo, porque no estaba muy seguro de mi talento como escritor). Pero algo me decía que si Kurama escribiese un libro no sería sobre muertes y aventuras deprimentes de motines. Kurama probablemente escribiría algo como lo que había en el libro del que yo había leído una página. Sí, casi sonaba como él. Tal vez él había cogido la manera de actuar de esos libros.

De repente tuve la tentación de leer más...

¿Por qué no pasaba el rato con Yusuke así? Quiero decir, ¡ambos eran lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo! Pero... ¿por qué prefería a Kurama? ¿Era porque le conocía desde hacía más tiempo? ¿Porque teníamos más en común? Espera, ¿en común? ¡Sí, exacto! ¡Él era todo lo que yo no era! ¡Todo lo que me prometí a mí mismo que nunca sería! ......................................... ((:Una larga comprensión de Hiei.)). Estaba empezando a sonar como ese libro. Asustado ante esa idea, metí el libro en la estantería y me apresuré a volver a la cama de Kurama. Colocándome en la misma exacta posición en la que estaba cuando Kurama se fue; cuando él volvió, llevando una montón de agradable, limpia y seca ropa negra, la mía.

Kurama caminó contento hacia su cama y me tendió la ropa. No pude evitar sentirme un poco molesto. ¡Estaba pensando en Kurama de la misma forma en que la persona de ese libro estaba pensando sobre alguien que amaba! Y Kurama... ¿qué y cómo pensaba en mí?

"Kurama, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" Pregunté serio, ganándome una expresión divertida de Kurama.

"¡Bueno, me gustas!" Dijo rápidamente de un modo muy seguro y obvio. Me sonrió y se sentó. Sus ojos me miraron, brillando muy cálidamente. "Eres mejor amigo de lo que te crees, Hiei. Eres muy amable, ¿sabes? Y yo sólo quiero... agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado, tal vez hecho conscientemente o no." Dijo Kurama de un dulce y casi hipnotizante modo. Estaba tan envuelto en la manera en que él estaba hablando que apenas noté su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

"O-Oh... " Dije casi en un susurro. Todo se estaba aclarando ahora... ¡Kurama estaba enamorado de alguien! ¡Lo podía decir por la manera en que él estaba hablando y por los libros que estaba leyendo! ¿Pero quién era? ((:Hiei totalmente despistado.)). ¡Quienquiera que fuese, necesitaba encontrarle, apresurarse y quitárselo de encima! Quiero decir, una vez que él declarase su amor habría terminado, ¿no? ¡Eso era todo lo que él quiere! "¿Así qué, te vas a ir y dejarme cambiar o qué?"

Kurama se quedó allí sentado un momento. Parecía como si lo estuviese considerando otra vez... qué zorro más raro. Estúpido Kurama y su sarcasmo!

"Claro Hiei." Dijo alegremente, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta llamándome cuando la cerró. "Te espero fuera."

Mascullé para mí mismo mientras me cambiaba los pantalones, lanzando los de Kurama hacia a algún sitio. Estaba a punto de quitarme la camiseta, pero antes de hacerlo me envolví con mis propios brazos en un ligero abrazo... la camiseta de Kurama se sentía extrañamente cómoda. Por supuesto, era demasiado grande para mí, pero el calor de ella contra mi propio cuerpo... era como cuando Kurama me abrazaba. ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? No era como si quisiese que Kurama me tocase ni nada de eso. ¡Por lo que sabía, el contacto físico era puramente inútil! ¿Qué bueno hacía? ((:Hiei no sabiendo de lo que está hablando.)). Jugueteé con la tela de la camiseta un momento antes de quitármela y tirarla a un lado también. Rápidamente me puse la mía, no queriendo tardar demasiado por miedo a que Kurama sospechara. De alguna manera, aunque no había estado solo antes de ahora, me sentí solo...

"¡¿Hiei?!" Escuché que Kurama me llamaba desde debajo de las escaleras. Me puse mi capa y corrí hacia abajo tan rápido como pude. Necesitaba ayudar a Kurama a encontrar a quien amaba, después de todo. Quería que Kurama sellase sus emociones otra vez. Probablemente eso era lo que él quería...

"¡Ya vengo!" Grité, corriendo escaleras abajo.

^*Love*^ 

Kurama y yo salimos finalmente (siete páginas y media después)(3). Kurama me explicó que iríamos a pasear y ya veríamos lo que hacíamos cuando le pregunté qué era lo que íbamos a hacer. No sabía lo bueno que sería para mi plan. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien para que Kurama le entregase su amor...

"Entonces Hiei, qué has estado haciendo últimamente, no te he visto durante un tiempo." Kurama señaló, mientras caminábamos por la acera, pasando innumerables parejas, todas sonriéndose como Kurama me estaba sonriendo a mí. ((:La mente de Hiei no sumando dos más dos.)).

"Nada. Sólo pensar sobre la terrible síndrome del corazón rosa en la que todo el mundo está cayendo." Dije sarcásticamente, haciendo entender mi desagrado. Kurama rió ligeramente cuando dije 'síndrome del corazón rosa'.

"Sí, parece que el amor está en el aire." Kurama estableció, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras pasábamos cerca de pequeño edificio. Kurama se detuvo y pronto le seguí en la acción. Se quedó mirando el edificio por un minuto, luego me cogió por la manga señalándome que le siguiese, así que lo hice.

"¿Qué es este sitio?" Pregunté mientras Kurama se dirigía hacia una mesa. Rápidamente le alcancé y me quedé de pie cerca de la mesa junto a él. "¿Nos vamos a sentar?" Pregunté, consiguiendo un asentimiento de Kurama. Me dejé caer en el asiento y me sorprendí cuando Kurama hizo lo mismo. Bueno, esperaba que él se sentara allí conmigo, pero no en el mismo lado. ¿Qué le pasaba al otro lado? "¿Por qué te sientas en este lado?"

"Porque el otro lado está sucio." Respondió, sonriendo con suficiencia para sí mismo.

"No, no lo está."

"Sí, sí lo está Hiei." Kurama me dirigió una mirada muy firme, casi daba miedo. Habría saltado si no hubiese estado apretado contra la pared; Kurama estaba sentado terriblemente cerca.

"¿Por qué te sientas tan cerca?"

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en cómo me siento?"

Kurama estaba actuando de una manera extraña. ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva con el tema? Por otra parte, tenía razón. ¿Por qué estaba yo tan interesado?

"Sólo tenía curiosidad..." Dije entre dientes de manera enojada.

"... ¿Ah sí?" Preguntó, dirigiéndome un mirada de espera.

Estaba seguro que Kurama era mejor que esto. Sus emociones le estaban tomando completamente. No quería que él fuera así... quería que escondiese sus emociones.

"Sí, ¿está mal?" Le gruñí, mientras una chica humana se acercaba a nosotros y nos dejaba algunos menús en la mesa. Kurama le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente. Bueno, su sonrisa normal, pero diferente a las que me estaba dirigiendo últimamente.

"No del todo Hiei, nada de lo que haces está mal nunca." Kurama se giró y me dirigió una escalofriante mirada. Se veía... como esas personas en el parque. Se veía como si fuera débil y necesitase algo. "Bueno Hiei, creo que ordenaré por los dos." Dijo Kurama, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Sus dedos suavemente tocaron por debajo de mi pecho hasta que su mano alcanzó la parte inferior mi capa. La agarró y la quitó, dejándola en su propio regazo.

"¿Qué vas a forzarme a comer?" Pregunté, ya imaginando un tiempo aburrido. No me preocupaba mucho de comer.

"¡Pues helado, por supuesto!" Rió. Le dirigí una medio sonrisa de satisfacción medio sonrisa, lo que pareció hacer al zorro bastante contento. Envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de los míos y se abrazó a mi lado, con fuerza. Antes de que me diese cuenta, los labios de Kurama habían rozado mi mejilla, dándome un suave beso.

"Kurama..." Dejé salir un suave gemido cuando me estremecí. ¿Por qué estaba él haciendo esto?

"Hiei..." Suspiró, retirando sus labios y lentamente tocando con ellos mi cuello, besándolo. Kurama levantó su todo cuerpo un poco, manteniendo sus labios en mi cuello mientras se movía hacia y sobre mí, empujándome más contra la pared. Para tener más espacio me giré para estar de cara a él. Levantó la vista y me miró. Me sobresalté al instante. A Kurama se le estaban formando lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban tan oscuras... "Hiei..." Repitió, viéndose todavía más necesitado que antes. ¿Qué quería? ((:Hiei nervioso, empezando a sospechar.)).

"Kurama, déjame salir." Dije, alejando a Kurama de mí, levantándome y empezando a dirigirme hacia la otra sala. " Sólo espera aquí, volveré... no te vayas..." Corrí hacia allí tan rápido como pude y me detuve delante de un espejo, mirándome. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Kurama no había hecho nunca una cosa así antes.

Me sentí extraño. Me sentía como cuando Kurama empezó a hacerme cosas así. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, podía ver que mis mejillas se habían vuelto rosas y que estaba sudando (desde el reflejo del espejo). ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¡Me sentía excitado, lleno de energía! Pero, también tenía la necesidad de volver hacia donde estaba Kurama y abofetearle. Él no podía hacerme cosas como éstas... ¡Lo que debería estar haciendo es encontrar a alguien que él amase y luego hacerle esto a él! ((:Hiei absolutamente despistado... todavía.)).

Volví hacia Kurama, tranquilo. Me sorprendí al ver que él ya tenía nuestro helado. Bueno, quizá debería comérmelo con él... ((:Le encanta el helado.)). Kurama se deslizó hacia la pared, sentándose donde yo había estado. Suavemente golpeó el asiento a su lado mientras me dirigía una nueva mirada. Esa mirada no era tan necesitada como lo que daba... él tenía algo que dar, algo que decir...

Vacilante me senté a su lado, pero lo hice rápido. ¡Era de chocolate!

"¡Venga come, Hiei!" Kurama exclamó muy contento, mientras me tendía una cuchara. Miré detenidamente el utensilio. ¡¡¡Era rosa!!! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERA ROSA?! ¡Ya había tenido suficiente rosa por hoy! Con todos los corazones y eso... Sin embargo, cogí la cuchara y despacio empecé a comerme el maravilloso y dulce helado. Kurama observándome todo el rato. Sólo miraba. Estaba contento con sólo mirarme comer el helado...

"¿Kurama, por qué no tomas nada?" Pregunté, levantando la vista de mi helado.

"Voy a tomar mi delicioso regalo más tarde..." Detecté un segundo significado en la frase, pero lo ignoré y decidí que estaba pensando demasiado ((: No pensando suficiente.)). Kurama estaba actuando tan desinteresadamente. Aquí estaba yo, ayudándole y él me llevaba a tomarme un helado, MI favorito! Hn. Tendría que asegurarme de que la próxima cosa que hiciésemos no implicase a él viéndome hacer algo que yo quería. Me di prisa y me acabé el helado, lamiendo la pequeña taza cuando hube acabado. Kurama rió todo el rato que hice eso. "¿Entonces Hiei, quieres que nos vayamos ya o te gustaría probar los otros treinta sabores?" Kurama preguntó mientras se levantaba, cogiendo mi brazo y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo. No sé por qué hizo eso. ¡Sin duda, podía levantarme solo!

"Vamos." Empecé a salir por la puerta, no yendo más despacio para Kurama. Si él iba a vencer su necesidad de amor, tenía que hacerlo pronto y para hacerlo pronto necesitaba ayuda. Si de alguna cosa estaba seguro era de que Kurama era idiota. Claro, él era inteligente, ¡pero idiota! ¡Sometiéndose a sus emociones así, que patético podía llegar a ser!

"¡Hiei, espera!" El zorro gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

Si iba a poner a Kurama con alguien para que confesara sus sentimientos tenía que hacerlo ahora. ¡Casi se estaba poniendo el sol! El día de San 'Valenteam' se acabaría pronto y la oportunidad se perdería!

Vi que había un montón de hembras humanas debajo de mi árbol habitual; así que salté dentro del árbol sin ser visto por todas ellas, así cuando Kurama viniese a buscarme él entraría corriendo en el montón. Por supuesto, él confesaría su amor a una de ellas y sus problemas estarían solucionados y encerraría lejos sus emociones otra vez. Preferiría que no lo hiciese con un humano, ¿pero qué opción tenía? No había tantos demonios en el mundo humano ahora. Bueno, básicamente estábamos Kurama y yo. ¡No había demonios con los que colocar a Kurama!

"¡Hiei! ¡¿Por qué te escapaste así?!" Kurama gritaba mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol y cerca de las hembras. Todas le miraron. Tenían unas miradas extrañas en sus caras, casi codiciosas, prácticamente lo opuesto a las que me dirigían a mí. Entonces sentí ganas de matarlas a todas. Querían a Kurama... y eso me hizo enfadar muchísimo. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si esa había sido mi idea en primer lugar!

Una de las chicas caminó hacia Kurama, sonriendo de una manera increíble. Me llené de cólera y antes de darme cuenta había saltado fuera del árbol y aterrizado justo entre Kurama y la chica.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Pregunté en una profunda y amenazante voz, doblando mis dedos. La chica sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y corrió hacia sus amigas, alejándose despreocupadamente con ellas. "Hn." Gruñí, girándome para mirar a Kurama. Tenía una expresión muy agradecida en su cara. Y una mirada que decía que él sabía algo... tal vez algo que yo no sabía. Fuese lo que fuese lo que sabía, él estaba contento con ello. Lentamente se acercó a mí, una suave media sonrisa en sus labios y ese suave tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. Tragué con fuerza cuando su brazo se movió hacia mí y cogió mi mano. De repente sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente. ¡No quería que Kurama escondiese sus emociones! ¡Quería que me tocase y me abrazara! Quería que pusiese su boca en mi cuello y me besase... y no quería que se lo hiciera a nadie más. "Ven, Kurama." Pedí, tirando de su mano y señalando con la cabeza hacia el árbol. Kurama sonrió y me siguió mientras subíamos por las ramas, agarrando mi mano fuertemente hasta que llegamos donde yo solía estar. "Mira." Dije, señalando la hermosa puesta de sol que se veía perfectamente.

Kurama estaba sentado a mi lado en la rama, su mano todavía estrechando la mía, pero yo no estaba lo suficiente cerca. Así que, me moví hacia él hasta que una de mis piernas descansara un poco sobre la suya. Miré fijamente su rostro. Era mucho más hermoso que incluso el más espectacular de los atardeceres... ¿Pero quién era yo para estar pensando eso? ¡Kurama estaba actuando como si estuviese enamorado! No tenía ninguna oportunidad con él... lo sabía seguro. No me extrañaba que yo me hubiese engañado al mirar mis propios sentimientos. Había cerrado con llave mis propias emociones... y ahora era demasiado tarde para dejarlas libres.

"Kurama." Empecé con firmeza, consiguiendo que mirara hacia mí. Me miró expectante. "Sé que estás enamorado de alguien... leí esos libros tuyos, he visto las miradas en tu cara... y sólo quería hacerte saber que no importa quien sea, el rango de poder o conocimiento, o incluso lo guapo que sea... todavía es muy afortunado de tener tu amor... yo sólo podría soñar con ser tan afortunado..."

Kurama suspiró de una manera sorprendida. ¡Se veía tan increíblemente feliz! Supongo que a todo el mundo le gustaba un cumplido...

"Eres tú, Hiei."

"¿Q-Qué?" Pregunté. ¿Qué había dicho?

"Te quiero a *ti*, Hiei." Dijo, girando su cabeza para volver a mirar el sol poniéndose. La luz alcanzó todo su cuerpo, haciéndole brillar como si fuese un dios. Recé para que por alguna razón, de alguna manera, los dioses me permitieran quedarme este ángel para mí.

Das un pedazo de ti a un amigo que requiere un mucha confianza. Pero cuando amas de verdad a alguien, debes darte completamente a él... La amistad requiere mucha confianza, pero el amor conlleva mucho más que eso. Kurama cuidaría bien de mí... lo sabía.

"¿Kurama?" Pregunté, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy seguro, Hiei." Me aseguró, colocando sus manos en mi nuca y acercándome a él hasta que estuvimos lo bastante cerca para que él pusiese sus labios en los míos. Cerró sus ojos, pareciendo disfrutar el beso inmensamente. Yo imité la acción. De repente, no me preocupaba del mundo a nuestro alrededor... estaba en mi propia dimensión, con Kurama a mi lado.

¡A quién le importaba si alguien nos veía o el que pensarían de nosotros! ¡Amaba a mi zorro, maldita sea! 

Alejé a Kurama de mí. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando empecé a acariciar su cuello... ¡era un zorro tan perfecto!

"Te amo, zorro."

"Lo sé, Hiei."

"¿Lo... sabías...?"

"Claro... puedo leerte como un libro, bomboncito."

"Sí... yo... también." ((: Se siente estúpido por el anterior encuentro con el libro, AKA el diario de Kurama.)).

Coloqué mi mano detrás del cuello de Kurama, jalándole hacia otro beso en los labios. Si se estaba ofreciendo a mí, para mí, no podría rechazarlo nunca.

Si había algo que sabía era esto: Mi amor por Kurama era real. Era eterno... podía hacer una excepción esta sola y única vez. Si mi corazón era una cerradura, entonces Kurama era su llave... Mi y único zorro...

*

((Kurama: Preguntándose cuándo conseguirá su regalo.))

((Hiei: Preguntándose cómo pedirle a Kurama que se quede estaa noche con él en el árbol.))

((Kurama: Preguntándose si Hiei le pedirá de pasar la noche con él en el árbol.))

((Hiei: Pensando en cual sería la reacción de Kurama si quitase la camiseta del zorro.))

((Kurama: asombrado ante cuánto amaba a Hiei...))

((Hiei: Pasando un gran día de San 'Valenteam' con su zorro, también preguntándose si debería darle a su zorro una piedra. ^.~))

~*FIN*~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Anda que no es listo ni nada el youko este, que si la vida es corta que si tal que si pascual... XDDDD y Hiei demasiado inocente!!!

(2) A Hiei aquí se le va la castaña un poquito, no creéis?? No me lo imagino escribiendo XDD

(3) Yo aquí iba por la página trece... no me preguntéis por qué llevaba el doble porque ni yo misma lo entiendo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

A ver, antes que nada aclarar lo de San 'Valenteam' para que lo entendáis. Kurama le dice a Hiei lo de ser compañeros en la vida, así que Hiei se piensa que es 'Valenteam' ya que en inglés 'team' significa equipo y eso, y las palabras 'Valentin' y 'Valenteam' se pronuncian igual^^ Me parece que hoy estoy un poco espesa XDD espero haberme explicado más o menos. Resumiendo, que lo he dejado en inglés porque si lo cambiaba perdía la gracia, oks?

Pues espero que os haya gustado este fic... después de estar un tiempo sin traducir he perdido el ritmo y este me ha costado más ^_^

Por cierto... alguien quiere un lemon?? ^__^

Azusa... ¬¬ por tu culpa no dejo de poner esta cara -- ^__^ en todas partes!

Ya me diréis si os ha gustado! ^^

Mata ne!


End file.
